


Running 'round in Circles

by Kiirei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiirei/pseuds/Kiirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the Dursleys after 5th Year Harry thinks about Escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running 'round in Circles

It still felt like a prison. He couldn’t remember a time when it hadn’t. Harry looked around his room at 4 Privet Dive and tried hard to find anything positive about it. It was dry he supposed. And at least in summer it was quite warm. He had come up with hundreds of escape plans, during the train ride to Kings Cross. Each more unrealistic than the last, if he was honest. 

He mentally went down the list again. He couldn’t do magic without the Ministry coming down on him. And wandless magic, cool as it sounded, was not something within his reach now or ever. That left the more mundane escape methods employed by hundreds of Muggle Teenagers. They had it easy, he griped mentally. They didn’t have to deal with wards, guards and overprotective friends. 

He wasn’t sure what he would do if he came up with a plan that worked. So far it was a nice thing to think about, to plan for and dream about. And it kept him from thinking about other things. Things like Sirius and Prophecies. Things like Ron and that first accidental meeting that he kept analyzing in his head, hoping to find evidence that it REALLY had been accidental. 

Since his … conversation with Dumbledore his mind was working in overdrive. Trying to go over every little thing that happened since he came to know about Magic, wondering how much of it had been planned by Dumbledore. If he let his mind go back further he wondered how much of the things that had happened BEFORE he came to Hogwarts might have been planned.

He didn’t really know what he hoped to find out. And he didn’t know of anyone to talk to about this. All the people he knew were involved in some way and all of them liked to think the best about Dumbledore. Well apart from his Loving Family here, of cause. He was quite sure nothing nice would cross their lips when talking about Albus Dumbledore and the thought made him smile.

Harry threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There wasn’t much to do but think and he was making himself paranoid, starting to doubt everything. He didn’t want to believe the worst of all the people he knew and loved. But on the other hand he could easily see it happening, in a multitude of ways. They would have meant well, he was sure. 

If only Sirius… he cut the thought off, ruthlessly. Sirius wouldn’t be anything, ever again. And he really didn’t want to think about how that had come to pass, it had cost him countless sleepless nights already, no point in provoking another one. But… what would Sirius have done? Probably he would have found a way to … break out, as it were. Get out, get drunk, have fun – and don’t worry too much about life and the problems it entails – that seemed like a thing his godfather would have told him, Harry thought. And he would, he would find a way to get out of here and everything else could be sorted out after.


End file.
